Once Upon A Time' a Tale by Rex
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Rex, our favorite hamsters, tells the fairtale of the Pricess SAtephanie and the Dark Knight.


__The characters of JE belong to her. This is a challenge resposne from the Yahoo Plum Groups from a while ago in my 'Rex and Dr. Phil' stories. In honor of the Royal Wedding, I took it out of the moth balls. Lee Anne

_**"Once upon a Time": A Tale by Rex**_

"Little Buddy, tell me that bedtime story again," Dr. Phil asked.

He slipped under his red satin sheets wearing his lounging pajamas

with little sock monkeys on them. A silly smile crept on his face: he had a couple of bed bunnies. On one side of the TV doctor under the covers was a blonde named Tasmania in a little black teddy barely covering her 38 DD chest. The other female was a redhead also very busty with an added feature; she was a contortionist. Dr. Phil's winkie has been very, very happy.

"Again?" matching pajama clad Rex asked. "OK, just for you, Dr. Phil.

Once upon a time in Trenton, a land far from the paradise of Fiji, lived a beautiful Bounty Hunter Princess named Stephanie.

While she wasn't always the best and many royal carriages

were blown to smithereens, she always brought in her skips.

But alas, Princess Stephanie was unlucky in love.

Dr. Phil was wiping his eyes. "Boo hoo! Boo hoo! That's so sad," Dr. Phil cried. "Everyone needs love." He was squeezing two beauties to him.

"Her royal heart was pure, loving only the mysterious dark knight.

He was tall, muscular, and gazed upon her with searing chocolate eyes. He had powers known to no other man; women would faint or walk into buildings from his mere presence. Even on one occasion causing the breast implants of the evil, local skank Joyce to burst. His name was," Rex's voice was whisper soft, "Ranger. He loved our fair princess from afar."

"He came to Stephanie one warm spring day, the wind was echoing his name 'Ranger, Ranger' to tell he must go away. How long he didn't know. There were terrorizing dragons in other lands that he must slay to make

the world good again.

"Stay safe, Babe," he breathed against her lips in one last soft kiss.

"Stay safe, Ranger," Stephanie wiped away a single tear as his

powerful stead named Porsche carried him away.

Before leaving to kill the demons threatening our very existence,

he bestowed on his three wood sprites, Tank, Bobby, and Lester,

the awesome task of protecting Princess Stephanie until he returned

to the Land of Trenton.

The months past, our heroine pined for the Dark Knight.

The lecherous Sheriff Joe pursued her relentlessly, but she resisted.

She had heard in the dim recesses of Trenton, namely the bond

office of Vinnie and the local tavern named Pino's of his many conquests

and bouts of sexually transmitted diseases.

But she was lonely and did accept his plea to share a pizza at the Tavern of Pino.

On that very same autumn day, our Dark Knight returned immediately

going to the Plum Castle in the 'Burg'.

"King Frank," the Dark Knight bowed, "I have been away many

days and thought only of the beautiful Princess Stephanie.

She of wild curls and crystal blue eyes, I ask your permission

to make her mine for all eternity."

Looking upon the man who had slain many a dragon, protected

his favorite daughter, and provided her with many a mighty

stead only to crush or make it go 'KABOOM' and gave her more, he asked, "Do you love my precious child?"

"With all my heart. I will protect her until no breath is left in my body."

"I ask only this, make my Pumpkin happy. Now hurry, the rotten Sheriff Joe of Trenton is pressuring her to become his housewife."

"I will make her happy everyday waking with a Ranger induced orgasm,

provide her with all the shoes she could desire, and allow her to fly to be the unique Princess I love."

He ran to Porsche with only one thought, Stephanie.

"Oh, a grandson would be nice to roam the many parks of our Kingdom of Trenton!" King Frank called.

With a nod, the Dark Knight was gone.

The door of the Tavern of Pino's blew open with the crisp autumn air whispering the magic words 'Ranger, Ranger'. The afternoon sun illuminating his form for all the patrons to witness. In three mighty strides, the Dark Knight swept Princess Stephanie into his massive strong supporting arms.

"You are mine. I love you with all that I am. Be my Princess for all time. Marry me, Princess Babe!"

"Only you, My Dark Knight."

Rex continued his tale, "Their lips met in the kiss of all kisses which is still spoken of to this day."

"One day soon after that, King Frank escorted his beautiful

Bounty Hunter Princess over the warm sand on a secluded beach

where the Dark Knight waited in a made-for-him white billowing shirt and his silky long hair loose in the breeze.

The Princess was wearing a white dress adorned with crystals shining as she walked to meet her beloved Dark Knight. As the sun set, they pledged their love to each other for all the days of their lives.

Cradled against his strong sculpted body, Princess Stephanie

and the Dark Night galloped off on a magnificent black horse

to their honeymoon beach bungalow, screaming 'Ranger' over and

over as their passion erupted making them one at long last.

They lived happily ever after in a secured house of sprawling

lawns, fragrant flower gardens on the far edges of the Kingdom

of Trenton with their children, Princess Arianna and Prince Ricardo.

They traveled the many kingdoms of the world happy in their love."

"That is soooooooooooooooooo beautiful," Dr. Phil was blubbering,

tears of joy were running down his face as he blew his nose.

"Someone should write a novel about Princess Stephanie and the

Dark Knight for everyone to read."

"A writer attempted it. I think her name was Janet Something.

She made it into numerous novels. In number 14, Princess Stephanie

was hanging around with the sleaze bag Sheriff Joe and the Dark Knight was almost non-existent. She was run out of town. She lives somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains making baskets."

Sobbing still, Dr. Phil declared, "It's a beautiful fairy tale."

THE END


End file.
